<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Печеньки/Cookies by WTF Fantasy 2021 (Fantasy_Team)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987611">Печеньки/Cookies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Fantasy%202021'>WTF Fantasy 2021 (Fantasy_Team)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Паладинские байки - Fantasy Team [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Fantasy Work, Паладинские байки - Галина Липатова | Paladinskiye Baiky - Galina Lipatova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Gen, Inks, Line Art, Paladins, Pin-Up, Traditional Media, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Fantasy%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Паладинские байки - Fantasy Team [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Печеньки/Cookies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>